tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
250px Duncan *'Number': 6 *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a narrow gauge tank engine who came to the Skarloey Railway after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong accent. In 1958, Duncan was sent to Sodor to do Peter Sam's work after his accident with the slate trucks, and regauged to 2ft 3in. Duncan was rude and arrogant at first, but was humbled after derailing while doing "rock 'n' roll" and having to be rescued by Rusty, whom he detests for being a diesel. But as the years went on, Duncan forgot what he had learnt, and in 1962 he stalled on a viaduct out of spite for not being polished. Skarloey finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' bravery and now Duncan is a Really Useful Engine. Duncan is currently on the Talyllyn Railway in Wales being mended. Sir Handel is also there taking over Duncan's duties until he is mended. Persona Duncan might decide to "Rock 'n' Roll" and act rudely and obstinate, however Rusty had to rescue him after his accident. When he was first introduced in the fourth season, he was often stubborn. Since the sixth season, Duncan is quite often bossy to the other engines about getting their work done quickly and thinks he knows better than them. Duncan still seems to ignore Rusty's warnings and advice until he lands himself into trouble. Also, Duncan tries to do the jobs which he thinks suits him well and he is quite competitive with James. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Douglas, not to be confused with the standard gauge engine Douglas. This engine is currently selected to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Appearances Duncan's Railway Series appearances are listed below: * "The Little Old Engine" * "Gallant Old Engine" * "Mountain Engines" * "Very Old Engines" * "Duke the Lost Engine" * "Great Little Engines" * "New Little Engine" In the television series, Duncan has appeared in: * Season 4 - Bulldog (cameo), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Home at Last, Rock 'n' Roll, Special Funnel (cameo), Steamroller (cameo), Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, and Rusty to the Rescue (cameo) * Season 5 - Duncan gets Spooked and Snow (cameo) * Season 6 - Dunkin' Duncan and Faulty Whistles * Season 7 - The Old Bridge (cameo), The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (cameo), Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (cameo), The Runaway Elephant, The Grand Opening (cameo), Not so Hasty Puddings (cameo), and Trusty Rusty * Season 9 - Mighty Mac (cameo), Tuneful Toots, The Magic Lamp, Duncan and the Old Mine, and Skarloey the Brave * Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo), A Smooth Ride (does not speak), Duncan Drops a Clanger, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Wharf and Peace, and Duncan's Bluff * Season 11 - Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings, and Wash Behind Your Buffers (cameo) * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel, The Party Surprise (cameo), Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, The Man in the Hills, and Push Me, Pull You * The Great Discovery Duncan, along with the rest of the original Narrow Gauge engines, will be reappearing in the sixteenth season of the television series. Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted amber with black and gold lining. Trivia * Duncan got his buffers after arriving on Sodor. Merchandising * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (reissued in 2009) * Take-Along * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal, Duncan Does it All, and The Runaway Elephant versions) * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Di Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains Gallery Image:Duncan3.png‎ File:Thomas'TrickyTree3.jpg|Thomas and Duncan File:Duncan.jpg|Duncan in Season 9 File:Dunkin'Duncan.JPG|Duncan in Season 6 File:DuncanandtheOldMine.jpg|Duncan in the Mine File:DuncangetsSpooked18.jpg|Duncan in Season 5 File:DuncangetsSpooked22.jpg|Duncan gets spooked File:CoolTruckings1.jpg|Madge and Duncan in danger File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.jpg|Duncan in season 10 File:TheRunawayElephant1.jpg|Duncan in Season 7 File:DuncanDoesitAll4.jpg|Duncan in Engines and Escapades File:TheRunawayElephant3.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan13.jpg File:Dunkin'Duncan11.jpg|Duncan in the mud File:DuncanDoesitAll2.jpg|Duncan at the Transfer Yards File:TheRunawayElephant2.jpg|Duncan on his side File:Rock'n'Roll7.jpg|Duncan derails File:HomeatLast4.jpg|Duncan is stuck in the tunnel File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png|Duncan in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:HomeatLast3.jpg|Duncan in the shed File:PassengersandPolish5.jpg|Duncan on the viaduct File:PassengersandPolish2.jpg Image:Duncan'snameplate.png File:ERTLDuncan.jpg File:Duncanwooden.jpg|Duncan's new wooden model File:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Take-Along Duncan Image:DiAgostiniDuncan.PNG|Di Agostini Duncan File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Wind-up Duncan File:TOMYDuncan.jpg|TOMY Duncan File:TrackmasterDuncan.jpg|TrackMaster Duncan File:DuncanStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Duncan's Story Library book File:Duncanandthelorries.jpg|Duncan with a tender File:RomanianmagazineDuncanandRusty.jpg File:RomanianmagazineDuncan.jpg File:MountainRescue1.jpg|Duncan rock 'n' rolling on a Mountain Line Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Narrow gauge engines